


Blood Money

by ShadySands2189



Category: Crime Story, Original Work
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Asian-American Character, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Italian Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Loss of Trust, M/M, Money, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Post-Betrayal, Revenge, Separations, Sexual Assault, Tattoos, Trans Female Character, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadySands2189/pseuds/ShadySands2189
Summary: Damon Accardi the "Reborn Panther" an up and coming Yakuza sets his journey of revenge at age 35 after 15 years of being imprisoned by his close friends, to his surprise, he is in the middle of a giant conflict between the head Officers, their Captains and Chairman Captain of the Ryuji Clan and he has to not only act on his revenge vendetta but as well start his own family and bring peace in the Ryuji Clan.My amazing friend Star is the official artist of this story of Blood Money! Her Instagram and Twitter are https://twitter.com/inscrutableperi and https://instagram.com/inscrutableperi?igshid=md5wbxw9w4i7
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Slugger's past

It was a dark cool night in Italy, a young woman who looks like she’s in her twenties was sitting alone at a table in the busy cafe while two men were looking at her, a white-haired man who had a resemblance to the woman in looks started talking to the man next to him.

 **“So, bro my sister is waiting for us, should I grab the drinks?** ” The white-haired man asked the black-haired man next to him.

 **“Sure, I'll go have a talk with your sister.”** The brown-haired man answered while walking with a smug smile on his face.

 **“Hello there, beautiful, how can I be of service?”** The brown-haired man said trying his best to look seductive, but failing at the same time.The woman let out a sigh of frustration and opened her mouth.

 **“Giovanni, please take this seriously, our fathers and, your grandfather need this job to go successfully.”** The young woman told the annoying man soon letting the man sit.

 **“Where is my brother?** ” The woman asked Giovanni in an almost angry tone.

 **“He’s grabbing some drinks for us so there is nothing to worry about, beautiful.** ” Giovanni really started to work on the woman’s nerves.

 **“My name is Sarah, please for the love of God stop with this obnoxious flirting.”** Sarah told Giovanni angrily.

 **“Fine, you’re no fun at all, Sarah.”** The man said in a bothered voice, after a few minutes of complete silence the white-haired walked up the table the two were sitting and noticed the tention.

**“Now, now, there is no need for this tension.” Sarah sighs.**

**“Bacchus, tell Giovanni here that I don’t like his constant flirting, ever since we were fifteen, he started flirting with me, it’s been eight years.”**

**"And tell your sister over there that i'm just lightening the mood with her constant, work work work!"** The two looked angrily at one another, if looks could kill, the entire cafe would be empty.

 **"Sarah, You do need to lighten up sometimes honestly but, Giovanni is quite obnoxious i'll give ya that"** Bacchus answered before sitting down and taking a flask pouring some of it's content into his half empty cup of coffee.

 **"Bacchus no!"** Sarah slapped Bacchus' flask out of her brother's hand.

 **"Ow! Why did you do that?!"** Bacchus' said annoyed.

**"Because you've had enough alcohol for today, you're gonna kill yourself like that."**

**"Listen it was only a small bit of whiskey that i was putting into my coffee."** Bacchus countered before drinking his now full cup of coffee. ****

Sarah gave a annoyed sigh and started discussing their plan.

**"Listen, both our families are on the line if all else fails we have to go to the States, my dad has ties to the Ryuji Clan but i'm not sure if they'll accept us that quick."**

**"What exactly is the Ryuji Clan? You told me that it's pretty much a Western Yakuza where woman and people of other races are allowed to join."** Giovanni questioned still being none the wiser.

**"If you're a high enough rank you can get a outline of a tattoo and when you're an Officer, which is the leader of their own first tier family, or their Captain which is their right hand man and leader of their second tier family, and the last three are the lieutenants who are also allowed to get full tattoos with colors but either actual "families" or have association or a business."**

**"Huh, sounds like a good place."** Giovanni said smiling.

 **"Oh it sure is! Dad used to tell me stories about the Ryuji Clan when me and Sarah were little, God i hope i'll go to the States one day."** Bacchus said excitedly.

After the three's chit chat they started to pay their coffee and then left to a ware house.

At the warehouse.

 **"Sup dad, How is the family going?"** Bacchus said in a calm voice to his father.

The drunkards father let out a disappointed sigh.

 **"Zane, please! Act normal for once!"** Bacchus' father said in a angry voice calling his son by his real name.

All Bacchus did was chuckle.

 **"Well, dad you need your lead enforcer and his buddy to protect you right?"** Bacchus said before seeing Giovanni walk in with a black metal baseball bat resting on his shoulder.

 **"Me and Sarah are ready! She is on her way."** As Giovanni informed the father and son he Italian man was waiting for Sarah to come.

After a few hours the meeting was about to start, but Sarah, Giovanni, Bacchus, and his father were surrounded.

 **"No! We had a deal!"** Sarah yelled out in anger.

 **"Listen here girlie, someone like you has no authority like we men have"** The Patriarch of their rival family said mockingly while chuckling.

 **"Did you really think i would agree on something this stupid by a woman?"** Sarah got very angry and almost started crying.

 **"But i feel bad for Giovanni the most, he loves a weak, useless girl like you."** The Patriarch said.

Giovanni got pissed and wanted to walk up to the Patriarch but Sarah kicked him in the balls.

 **"Dare talk about someone i hold very dear and love like this again and this will *not* be the last time I'll have you by the balls."** Giovanni smiled and swung his bat against the head of the one men the surrounded them.

The man flew into wooden boxes before Bacchus and his father took the same boxing pose.

 **"Let's go shall we!"** Bacchus yelled at the top of his lungs excited.

After an hour of fighting the four won but were in big trouble.

 **"** **Godfather Accardi will not like this."** Bacchus said in a very worried voice.

 **"Let's go, we'll explain everything to him."** Bacchus' father said pulling him to follow him.

Sarah and Giovanni were alone.

Sarah pulled on Giovanni's sleeve as she looked down.

 **"So... Someone you you hold very dear and love? Anything you gotta tell me?"** Giovanni smirked but to his surprise she hugged him tears running down her face.

 **"I'm not useless am i?"** Sarah said in a sad tone.

 **"You're not, you saved my life a few times, if it weren't for you i would be dead which you have a talent for, saving people."** As insecure as Sarah was she always had her comfort Italian to cheer her up.

 **"What do you think of eating something sometime?"** Sarah asked.

 **"Hell yeah!"** Giovanni was overjoyed to hear she finally gave him a chance.

**"Now let's go you flirt or else the cops will catch us."**

**"Sounds good!"** the two smiled as they walked off.

 **"You could be a great Matriarch of your own family, if you start a family."** Sarah laughed as she responds.

**"And you could be my captain."**

13 years later in the United States.

 **"And that is how i met Giovanni, and after that we had to run to the States to start a new life."** Sarah said in a proud and happy tone telling the eight children.

10 years later it was someone's birthday, as his friends celebrated with cake and drinks the bartender looked happy at the young adults being happy.

 **"Happy 18th birthday, my friend!"** A man who seemed to be the leader of their group said in a big, happy smile.

To be continued.


	2. The Hero's Story

In a small, well-lit bar seven people were celebrating the birthday of the eight person of their group while the bartender, a brown-haired Asian woman.

The woman was looking at the eight young adults with a bright expression on her face.

 **"Yo bro!"** One of the eight people said.

The man yelling is a dark haired tall, lean man who is quick with his hands who was mixing drinks.

 **"Look at how good i am, Damon!"** The man said mixing different types of drinks for the different types of people around.

 **"Damon, what drink do you want? 'Cause the boss deserves to first drink!"** Damon Accardi, the leader, a very tall very well build black-haired man wearing a white with black suit, who is twenty and at the prime of his happiness.

 **"You know i like my whiskey, so better give me a big glass."** Damon answered his oath brother in his deep calm voice.

 **"And now our Destroyer, Richardson!"** Damon's oath brother exclaimed to the short but very bulky man.

 **"Ya know i want rum."** The mixer laughed as he poured a glass of rum for Richardson.

As all eight people were getting their drinks they were all laughing, drinking, and eating their hearts out.

A few hours later Damon and his oath brother were walking around the city, they were talking until a little girl with ice cream bummed into Damon's leg.

 **"My ice cream..."** The girl said looking down at her now fallen while tears were forming in her eyes.

 **"Oh no!"** A older man yelled running to the two yakuza looking men holding the girl.

 **"P-Please sirs! I-I beg you, don't hurt my daughter!"** The father pleaded to Damon and his oath brother.

Damon knelled to the girl, the girl looked frightened feeling her father hold her tightly.

 **"Two scoops..."** Damon said before giving the girl a warm smile.

 **"Here, with this much you can buy four scoops!"** Damon said excitedly.

After Damon gave the money he stood straight again moving his head signaling his oath brother to follow him.

After that, the two friends were walking into a alleyway soon seeing a big bald man smiling evilly at the two.

 **"Damon, Judas!"** The bald man said in his deep, burly voice.

 **"Officer Sloane, It's a pleasure to meet you today."** Judas said respectfully bowing for a second.

 **"Officer."** Damon said in a annoyed voice.

 **"Don' be like that Damon! Yer never gonna be a Officer if you keep disrespecting your elders."** Patriarch Sloane said chuckling.

 **"But, i gots to go, be sure to give my regards to Patriarch Accardi..."** Patriarch Sloane walked past the two but before he fully passed Damon, he smiled again and opened his mouth.

 **"And give your kindest regards to your smoking mom, Captain Accardi."** Damon frowned at the Officer's comment.

 **"Sure, Officer"** Damon said harsh before walking off with Judas.

A few hours later at the Ryuji Clan Headquarters, during an Officers Meeting.

The Fifth Chairman walked past the row of sitting Officers before sitting in his chair.

 **"Officer Mazoku, did the hit go well?"** Officer Shintaro Mazoku President of the Ryuji Clan's Black Ops organisation, The Consortium.

 **"It did, sir, we had some problems but the witnesses are silenced, but we do have a big problem that Officer Accardi will talk about."** Officer Mazoku said in his serious voice.

Officer Giovanni Accardi, Patriarch of the Accardi Family was sitting like he was bored before Officer Mazoku stopped talking.

 **"As we can see the money the Government has has been moved as well as many different mafia organisation like the Chinese Li jun Triad with their leader Wang Xiu Ying."** Officer Accardi said pulling down a screen to give the other 24 mainline Officers a visual explanation.

There were pictures of Government officials working on destroying the Ryuji Clan as well as the Li Jun Triad killing fourth tier families or making them join their side.

After a three hours, the Officers were finally fee and left with three of them staying behind.

Two of them, Officer Mazoku and Officer Accardi were speaking to each other.

 **"So, Shintaro how are those two kids?"** Giovanni asked Shintaro before yawning.

**"Ah! Angelica and Akuma, i think they'll be great members of The Consortium in two years when they hit eighteen."**

**"Maybe they can meet my kids soon."** While Giovanni is talking a woman wearing a suit that shows her stomach and cleavage.

 **"Yooooo, What's going on?"** The female Officer said wrapping her arms around the two men.

 **"We were talking about our kids, Sam."** Sam's face brightened.

 **"Can i see that Inugami kid again!!! Akuma us such a cute little child."** Sam jumped while her arms were still around the men.

 **"Sam, please! Akuma isn't gonna follow in your footsteps of being a deranged Night Life owner."** Sam puts at Shintaro's reply.

 **"You're no fun, fine i'll wait until he's 18 and i'll recruit him"** Giovanni laughed at the two's conversation.

To be continued 


	3. The Other Side

It was late in the day in the Ryuji Clan Headquarter, Giovanni and he Fifth Chairman were talking.

 **"I don't know, what Damon and your daughter do when they run at night is a mystery to me."** Giovanni said chuckling.

 **"Your son is just like you Giovanni, Captain Accardi has told me about you being a flirt when you two were younger."** Ser Aurora, Fifth Chairman of the Ryuji Clan while as well being the Patriarch of Aurora Family and being the son of the late Fourth Chairman.

Giovanni just started laughing loudly to Ser's comment

 **"Like father like son as they say!"** The Fifth Chairman did get a bit worried about what the two love birds were doing.

 **"I hope they're not getting into trouble, them and Judas can get into some major trouble."** Giovanni agreed with Ser but still trusts the kids.

 **"We should trust them Fifth Chairman, we weren't so much different from them."** Ser laughed with a bright smile.

As the Ser and Giovanni were talking Bachuss came to puck Giovanni up.

 **"Sup, What did I miss?"** Bachus said taking a sip of the drink he had in his hand.

 **"Not much Luitenant, I and Giovanni were talking about Damon and my daughter."** Ser answered the Luitenent Enforcer of the Accardi Family.

 **"Ah yes! The two were found, they were scamming a few guys."** Bachus said in a half tipsy voice

 **"Why am I not surprised?"** Ser said before letting out an annoyed sigh.

Meanwhile with Judas, Damon, and Reina in the Accardi house.

 **"No, I love you more!"** Damon countered Reina.

 **"And what if I told you that I love you so much I wanna marry you?"** Reina said in retaliation.

Reina Aurora, a black-haired 19-year-old woman as well as the girlfriend of Damon.

 **"Well, then I would marry you!"** The two kept being lovey-dovey while Judas felt a bit off.

 **"Hey bro! You OK?"** Judas snapped back to reality because of Damon's voice.

 **"Y-yeah! I.... I have to go."** Judas just kept stumbling over his word and soon ran away.

After a few minutes of running, Judas saw Officer Sloane.

**"Ah! Judas! My favorite Apostal, what brings you around these parts?"**

**"W-wel i-i."** Sloane hushed the stuttering man.

 **"I saw everything... You ran because you saw the two love birds, and you were jealous."** Judas' face started furrowing at the Officers' comment.

 **"That's not true!"** Judas said in an angry tone.

Sloane just laughed loudly.

 **"Your sister is in the hospital, parents died trying to be something, the girl you love is with your best friend and both of them don't even bat an eye at you... How does that make you feel?"** Sloane slowly walked to Judas wrapping his meaty arm around Judas.

Judas' hands started clenching into fists.

 **"You want what's yours Judas, and I can give it to you... You just have to listen to what I have to say understand?"** Judas got very pissed.

Sloane, the man towering over Judas both in height and flesh walked out in front of Judas and offered Judas, his hand.

And not to his surprise Judas took Sloane's hand and shook it.

**"Now we get to business, my friend."**

**"Yes Officer Sloane, but all I ask is I don't want to hurt Damon or Reina I deeply care about them."** Sloane chuckled with a big evil grin.

 **"Fine but, you best listen to me."** Judas couldn't say no to the Officer's offer.

Meanwhile, in an orphanage, Officer Mazoku was talking to two children, a black-haired girl who is being very emotional, and a black-haired Japanese guy looking the opposite of her.

 **"Akuma, Angelica!"** Shintaro yelled out in a happy tone.

The two young adults ran to their father figure.

**"I hope you two are doing well!"**

**"I did but, Officer Bushida tried recruiting me again."** Akuma said in a bothered voice.

 **"I know I know but, I and her have had a conversation and, you two will meet her at her most famous Cabaret."** Akuma was shocked at Shintaro's comment.

 **"The hell?! Why do I have to be saddled up with that crazy bitch?"** Shintaro let out a burdened sigh.

 **"I know but my hands are tied behind my back, if you win she'll leave you be but if she wins... she'll work for you as much as it hurts to say."** Akuma had to agree and left walking to the Night Life district of their city.

After a few hours of walking, Akuma finally made it to The Diamond, Sam's best Cabaret, and the biggest she has.

Akuma opened the door only to be greeted by a single woman waiting on the music stage.

When the young man walked to the stage he noticed her attire, Sam's clothes were dirty and not fully buttoned up, her stomach and cleavage was very visible as well as her head being a mess like she just woke up.

 **"I'm here ya old hag! Now what you want?"** All Sam did was get off stage to get close to Akuma and cackled in a crazy like tone.

 **"I'm just here to have fun, cutie!"** Sam winked at Akuma.

 **"You do know I'm sixteen right?"** Sam rolled her eyes as Akuma reminded her.

 **"I still have standard besides, I can wait! But, why I brought you here."** Sam explained that they will fight if she wins he'll be working here in her most famous Cabaret if he wins she'll stop going after him.

Once Sam got closer she grabbed a special-looking tanto knife, but didn't unsheath it yet. 

**"Get ready Akuma!"** Akuma spreads his legs a bit apart and puts his arm in front of him in a horizontal form, pulling his right shoulder close to his hand.

They started fighting, Sam dodged all of Akuma's quick hits with eas as she just kept laughing as she dodged the inexperienced kid.

Sam then kicked Akuma staggering him.

 **"I'm not done yet!"** Sam unsheathes her tanto, throwing the knife in her left hand and roundhouse kicks the sheath into Akuma's stomach with incredible speed and power knocking all the air out of him.

Before Akuma could get a breath of air he had to dodge a barrage of slice and stab attacks, Sam's last tanto attack was her throwing it into Akuma's shoulder.

 **"Ahh!"** Akuma yelled out in pain but Sam didn't show mercy, she punched the kid one last time sending him flying a few meters.

The winner was decided, Sam who didn't break a sweat won to the know bleeding Akuma.

 **"You really gotta fight more you scrawny ass."** Sam said in a mocking voice.

**"The hell was that?! That was unfair."**

**"What's unfair is that I didn't get the fight of my life!"** Sam just kept laughing and smiling like a crazy woman.

 **"Come here kid I still won but you deserve to be patched up."** Sam picked up Akuma and took care of his wounds.

 **"Your shift starts tomorrow at seven pm and paid of course."** Sam said in a serious tone.

Akuma just started to get annoyed by her.

**"Fine... I hope the pay is good at the least."**

**"Now come here and gimme a hug!!!"** Sam tried hugging Akuma but he kept pushing her away with his foot.

**"Get away from me ya crazy hag!"**

To be continued.


	4. Something New

A few days have passed, Damon and Judas were talking in the bar with the bartender cleaning some glasses.

 **"So, where's Reina?"** The bartender said in a soft and kind voice.

 **"Finishing up some studies, she's been hella busy with that."** Damon answered smiling before taking a sip of his drink

The bar was well lit, warm, and cozy, it was the main bar Damon and his friends go to.

The bar along with its owner was lucky to be in Accardi Family territory, Giovanni gave the bar to Haruka as a token of kindness towards one of the best friends of his youngest child.

 **"Speaking of Reina..."** Damon looked down smiling at a small black box in his hands.

 **"Well; bro! Tell us."** Judas said with a bright smile as both Haruka and Judas got closer.

After a few seconds of smiling, Damon finally looked up and showed them the black box, and opened it.

 **"Oh my God!"** Haruka yelled out covering her mouth.

 **"B-Bro...."** Judas looked pale as he saw the diamond ring with an ebony black circle in the box.

 **"Yup, I think when the time is right I wanna marry her, I know we've been together since we were fifteen but I really do love her with all my heart."** Damon had a small chuckle.

 **"I know, It's stupid but yeah..."** Haruka had tears in her eyes seeing Damon look so dumb with love.

 **"Please, it isn't! I'm so happy oh my God."** Haruka left her counter and gave her best friend a tight hug.

Judas stood up looking like he just saw his own sister murdered in front of him.

 **"My phone is going I have some business to do."** Judas said in a death-like voice.

Once Judas was outside he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

 **"Sir?"** Judas said hearing the phone being picked up.

 **"Judas... What's up?"** Sloane's voice came out of Judas' phone, Sloane sounded excited for some reason.

 **"I was wondering if you had any jobs for me?"** Judas' voice felt cold as he was talking.

 **"Well I do but, sadly Officer Accardi is gonna inform you and the rest of your little friend group."** Sloane said annoyed speaking of Giovanni.

Later that day, Damon, Judas, and the other six of the group were gathered together by Giovanni.

 **"Sup! Today I need you eight for a little job."** Giovanni said smiling with his wife Sarah and his best friend Bachuss next to him

 **"Well let's hear it!"** Richardson, a six-foot six-inch muscular man said excitedly cracking his knuckles.

 **"We should be cautious, Richardson."** A man with short hair a serious face wearing black clothes under a black overcoat said without any emotion.

 **"Awww c'mon! It isn't fun if we have to be scared for bad things happening, right babe?"** A young woman who was holding on to Richardson's arm said in an excited voice.

The woman next to Richardson had the same body as Jessica Rabbit but with a bubbly and happy personality.

 **"Look, even my cutie agrees, Jo"** Jo's serious face turned into an annoyed face, starting to frown and furrow his brow.

 **"Maybe you two should get a room, this lovey-dovey shit is worse than Damon and Rein."** A rich and smart looking girl said jokingly to the two lovers.

 **"Wait what's wrong with me and Reina?"** Damon didn't pay attention and was clueless.

 **"Kids!"** Sarah yelled angrily to them.

Her tone scared the eight young adults and caught their attention.

 **"Thank you Sarah'** Giovanni said nearly laughing.

 **"But yeah, we need you eight to attack a rival family to me and Patriarch Sloane's family."** Giovanni explained to them that the young adults had to attack a Patriarch and his family in their own office.

 **"Zane."** Giovani said in a serious tone as the eight left.

 **"Ya got it, boss!"** Bachus left the building and followed the kids.

After an hour the young adults beat almost every last one of the family members, leaving only the patriarch standing.

 **"Let's go!"** Richardson yelled jumping to the patriarch but got kicked away.

 **"Babe!"** Richardson's girlfriend said running to him.

The patriarch smiled soon getting a flame-like aura on him.

 **"The hell!"** Judas said in a surprised bu scared tone.

 **"Guys! Get him!!!"** Damon yelled backing off.

Everyone got knocked out by the patriarch, only leaving Damon.

 **"Now now...."** The patriarch said smiling evilly.

 **"P-Please! Don't do this!"** The patriarch didn't listen and just ran up to Damon.

Damon got backed up to the wall luckily dodging the punch.

The punch sadly broke the wall behind Damon leaving him frozen in place out of fear.

 **"Let's try again!"** The patriarch backed up and ran again, when he swung there was a faint chuckle.

 **"Speed was never my forte ya know?"** Bachuss said his arms crossed but having the fist against his cheek.

 **"Ahhhh, Luitenant Enforcer Bachuss, The Drunken Boxer in the flesh!"** The patriarch said in an excited tone backing up from Bachuss.

 **"Kid, get your friends of here."** Bachuss whistled and soon an Arabian man in a red tracksuit appeared.

 **"I'm here boss"** Both got a light blow flame-like aura on them as Bachuss fought the patriarch the Arabian man helped Damon wake up his friends.

 **"Wow..."** Damon said before waking his friends and running away with them.

 **"Thanks for the help,** **Ali!"** Ali nodded at his coach as he dodged and punched every bit of the Patriarch in.

**"What the hell was that?!"** A few hours had passed until Damon and his group could finally talk to Giovanni.

 **"What was what?"** Giovanni said cluelessly.

 **"That flaming thing Bachuss and Ali had!"** Giovanni got it.

**"Ah, that! It's called Fighter's Spirit, it's a technique a fighter can learn when he reaches a certain point in his strength, depending on the person it could get a different color and buff like red and increased speed."**

**"WHY THE HELL IS THAT A THING?!!"** Damon yelled at his father.

 **"I don't know but it is."** Giovanni said smiling at his youngest son.

 **"I need some sleep..."** Damon said just limping to his room.

To be continued


	5. The Time has Come

**"Good morning, Master."** When Damon opened his eyes he was greeted by an older man with a refined appearance.

The man has a slicked-back hairdo with a curl at the front and sports a handlebar mustache along with a well-kept, medium-sized beard.

 **"Morning Arthur, how late is it?"** Damon was rubbing his eyes while asking the questions.

 **"It is about, 11:30 AM sir."** Arthur said in his gentleman like voice.

 **"Your clothes are ready on your chair and your parents are out for the day, I'll be making breakfast for you and your siblings."** After he was done talking Arthur left Damon's room.

Damon left his bed grabbing his clothes, black pants, shoes, and a black short-sleeved vest with a white suit jacket above that.

When Damon left his room he got snuck behind and choked by someone.

 **"Agh!"** Damon tried struggling away from the grip but he wasn't strong enough.

 **"Still weak as ever, Damon!"** The guy let go of his chokehold.

 **"You nearly... Killed me!"** Damon needed to catch his breath.

The man that was choking him looked similar to Damon in appearance.

 **"Aw, c'mon little brother! It's all fun and game- AH."** Damon's older brother got hit in the back of his neck.

 **"Until you push him off the stairs, Dio."** A lady said who looked like she was the same age as the two said sternly.

 **"That was one time Eliza! You still angry at me that I pushed you?"** Dio Accardi works under Captain Accardi as an enforcer as well as being the middle Accardi child.

 **"Um yes! I nearly broke my neck!"** Eliza Accardi third lieutenant of the Accardi Family and heir to the Accardi Family as well as the oldest Accardi child.

 **"Fine... Can't have fun around here with you here."** Dean said going downstairs annoyed.

 **"Are you ok?"** Eliza looked concerned at her baby brother putting her hand on his shoulder.

 **"I'm ok Eliza just a bit startled."** Damon reassured his older sister with a smile.

 **"That's good, let's go eat I bet Arthur made our favorites."** Eliza said excitedly while she and Damon are going downstairs.

 **"Ah, Eliza, Damon!"** Arthur said putting their favorite food on the table.

Dio just started tearing into his bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.

Eliza was eating Belgian waffles while Damon was eating toast with butter.

 **"Stop eating like a pig, Dio!"** Dio looked at his sister and just oinked at her.

 **"You're hopeless."** Dio swallowed the food and straightened up.

 **"You know what's also hopeless?"** Eliza raised an eyebrow scared of what he's gonna say.

 **"THE WORLD!"** Eliza just let out a disappointed sigh while Dio was yelling.

 **"What did we do wrong with you?"** Damon had to hold in his laugh at the response Eliza gave.

 **"I'm living life free baby! I'm so free and manly I'll probably get a muscular ghost to fight for me and stop THE WORLD!"** Dio knows his carelessness got under her skin.

 **"Just... Please have some manners that's all I'm asking."** Eliza just wanted a calm morning.

 **"Kids, please don't let your food get cold!"** Arthur said in his stern voice.

All three became silent.

They started getting chills from his voice, Arthur didn't even look at them and they started to get scared.

 **"Y-you know I heard Arthur never smiles or shows emotion."** Dio whispered trying his best to not be heard by Arthur.

 **"For what I heard, he lost his wife and daughter twenty years ago because of his emotions."** Damon answered back with.

 **"I feel bad for him honestly, imagine the hell he's going through every day."** Eliza said very concernedly.

 **"All we can do for now is maybe try and make him happy."** Eliza said wanting to help her uncle.

Meanwhile, in the O'Sullivan Family Office, a Spanish tall lean man wearing an open fuchsia suit with brown shoes and a black vest walked into the place.

 **"Mr. Cruzado! Welcome back!"** A subordinate yelled opening the door for the Spaniard.

The Spaniard looked around the office while walking around.

 **"Where is Sloane?"** The Spaniard said in a cold voice.

 **"Right this way, Mr. Cruzado."** Another subordinate said showing Mr. Cruzado the way to Sloane.

The subordinate opened the door for the Spaniard soon walking into the office where Sloane and three other men were waiting.

Sloane yelled hitting his fist on the desk happily.

 **"Judas! My favorite ally! What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"** The three men were equally divided by Sloane's side the two burly men around him stood on his left and right, while the other person was on his right.

 **"You called me, you've got a job for me."** Sloane smiled at Judas.

 **"Ya know I've always been looking for a Captain of my own, as you can see I only have my three lieutenants, my enforcer: **Asad, advisor: Aalto, and lastly my third lieutenant and Oath Brother Aleksei."**** Sloane informed his friend of their status.

 **"Thank you for the lesson, sir but what does this have to do with me?"** Judas asked in a cold manner.

 **"God! If manners could kill all of us would be dead."** Sloane said laughing loudly.

 **"But... What I was implying is this, I'm gonna give you one last task and if you pull it off you'll become not only my Captain my mu own brother, What'd you think?"** Judas Cruzado, could he actually pull it off and become Captain?

 **"What do I have to do, sir."** Sloane got a big evil grin on his face, after a few seconds he opened his mouth and what Judas heard made him take a step back opening his eyes with shock.

**"W-What?!"**

To be continued.


	6. When I'm Gone

**"You can't possibly ask me this!"** Sloane's evil grin just stayed like it was frozen.

 **"You'd rather let your sister die and you suffer in Damon's shadow?"** Sloane's voice became pitiful like he was taunting Judas.

Judas' hands clenched into a fist as his brows were furrowing.

 **"F-Fine! Who are my targets?"** Judas sounded hesitant but he wanted to save his sister and make something of himself.

 **"Before I tell you who they are, here."** Judas raised his right eyebrow when Sloane snapped his fingers.

Aleksei walked up to Judas with a small red box, opening the box Judas saw a pair of black leather gloves.

 **"Specifically made for you, I know it's hard getting blood off your hand but with these, it'll make it easier."** After Sloane was done talking he started giving Judas the different names of the five people he had to get rid of.

Meanwhile, in the Accardi Family house, Damon was raving about becoming a member of the Ryuji Clan one day.

 **"Just like dad! Having a lot of people working for me, be a badass!"** Damon said laughing.

 **"Ya know you should really stop looking from those rose-tinted glasses dude."** Dio said coldly to his younger brother.

 **"Being yakuza isn't all sunshine and rainbows, it's the same with reality, it's a dark and cold thing you're in and no one will give you an easy time, maybe even kill y-"** Eliza slapped Dio from the other side of the table.

 **"Don't listen to him, Damon! He is an idiot."** Eliza said angrily pulling on Dio's ear.

 **" _I'm_ the idiot?" **Dio said while yelling in pain.

Arthur heard the commotion in the dining room and opened his mouth.

 **"Kids, please do not play around while eating or else."** The three started getting scared again and stood up immediately.

 **"I-I think it's time to see mom and dad they wanted to see us three."** Dio said before chugging down a glass of water washing down all the food.

 **"Agreed!"** Damon said in agreement and got ready to leave.

The three were going to see their parents for a few hours while Damon's group was sparring in a warehouse.

The warehouse was empty and filled with training gear for fighting.

Two of Damon's friends stood in front of one another ready to fight, a tall Spaniard standing like he was gonna do some karate and a short guy with long hair standing like he was gonna throw something.

The Spaniard dashed to the long-haired guy but without him knowing the long-haired gay throw dirt in the Spaniard's eye.

 **"Ah God, damn it!"** The Spaniard yelled in frustration.

 **"Better luck against my Thug style, Judas!"** Judas couldn't see well but knew a way to attack him.

 **"Awww... But Sam I can't see your cute face now."** Sam blushed and got flustered.

 **"W-w-what're you saying?!"** Sam yelled hiding his face.

All Judas did was smile before he dashed to Sam pushing his palm against Sam's chest sending Sam flying into the wall.

 **"Hahaha! And the winner issssssss, Judas Cruzado!"** Richardson yelled out excitedly.

 **"Thanks, but get Sam up I can't help him since I can't see shit."** Richardson walked to Sam helping him stand up again.

 **"Thanks, Rich."** Richardson nodded before the two regrouped with the rest.

 **"Hope that helped calm the nerves, now what'd you wanna tell us?"** Richardson asked before sitting down.

 **"Wait where's Damon?"** Sam asked looking around.

 **"Damon is having a family meeting so he can't make it for now but I'll bring him to you when u see him."** Sam felled happy to have such great friends.

 **"W-Well the thing I wanted to ask is... What do you guys think of if I were gone?"** Everyone looked at each other before Richardson's girlfriend spoke out.

 **"We would miss you, Sam you're like family to us."** Everyone agreed with Jess, they see each other as family.

 **"Thanks, Jess well what if I would change myself? Like not be a guy anymore?"** Everyone sounded surprised but Jo, a tall dressed in dark man with very short hair slicked back hair walked up to Sam.

As Jo opened his mouth Sam flinched but was greeted with love, kindness, and a hand on her shoulder.

 **"Then we'd support you until you feel like yourself."** Jo gave her a warm smile as Sam hugged Jo.

 **"C'mon, something like this shouldn't change our view on you."** Judas looked happy at them but he got called and had to go.

Judas ran outside of the warehouse picking up his phone.

 **"Yes, sir?"** Sloane was on the other side of the phone chuckling.

 **"Everyone is in the place, they are in an old metal factory I know so get there now."** Judas accepted it and gets there as soon as there.

It took Judas an hour to get there, while in the meantime Sloane met up with Damon.

 **"Damon..."** Sloane blocked Damon's way.

 **"What you want, Sloane?"** Damon said in a cold manner clenching his fists.

**"I cam here to tell you that you'll never be missed."**

**"Huh?"** Damon sounded insulted as Sloane said that.

He didn't like it but his thoughts were haunting him.

Sloane kept ongoing working and pressing on Damon's insecurities.

 **"You're a bastard you know that?"** Damon said angrily tears running down his face.

Sloane didn't disagree with Damon but before he passed Damon he said.

 **"Judas is gonna die."** Sloane said smirking evilly saying where he was.

Damon looked frightened, soon running on to see his oath brother.

In the old metal factory Damon Judas in front of five dead bodies just looking at his shaking hands.

 **"Judas?"** Damon slowly walked to Judas but Judas attacked his oath brother nearly immediately.

 **"Judas! It's me!"** Damon yelled but Judas didn't listen.

The two best friends were fighting but it was clear who would win.

Damon jumped on Judas hitting him over and over again.

 **"Listen to me!"** But Judas didn't listen to Damon, Judas flipped and was on top of Damon now.

Judas just wailed on his best friend but Damon nearly got free.

The two were struggling until Judas saw his opportunity.

 **"Almost..."** Damon said but Judas grabbed a red hot metal plate and pushed it on the right side of Damon's face.

Damon passed out from the pain as Judas was panting he stood up and ran outside calling Sloane.

After he called Sloane Damon woke up getting dragged away but seeing Judas.

 **"Bro?"** Damon struggled from the grips while yelling to Judas.

 **"Bro, please! It's me, Damon!"** Damon yelled but soon Judas turned around before he gave him a dead like glance.

 **"Judas!!!"** Damon yelled one last time before being knocked out, his adrenaline kept the pain from the burned half of his from getting too much.

 **"Good job! Captain Cruzado."** Sloane smiled evilly.

 **"My hands..."** Judas raised his hands but Sloane put the black leather gloves on Judas's hands.

**"Put these on, my Captain we got a hell of a lot to do."**

To be continued.


	7. God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman

As everyone was talking one of the men from Damon's group walked up to Sam, a man who looked like he was in a lot of brawls, unhealthy but had a good physique.

 **"Sorry to ruin yer fun but I am a bit lost, I don't really understand this whole thing, Why'd you wanna be a girl?"** The man asked a bit weirdly out of confusion.

 **"Well, even when I was young I didn't feel comfortable in my own skin even when I met you guys but it took me a while to fully understand what I am and who I want to be."** Sam answered her friend happily.

The man didn't fully understand what Sam said but he was happy for her.

All of a sudden, Judas ran into the warehouse breathing heavily tears nearly form in his eyes.

 **"Judas what's up?!"** Jo ran to Judas putting his hands on Judas' shoulders.

 **"Damon..."** Judas said under his breath.

Judas couldn't help but look down, his eyes looked dead as Jo tried snapping Judas back into reality.

**"Judas! Tell me what's wrong!"**

**"D-Damon..."** Judas finally answered looking horrified.

Jo didn't understand what Judas meant.

 **"What do you mean 'Damon'? What's with him?"** Judas's tears finally came as he finally faced Jo.

 **"He's dead..."** Behind his sunglasses, Jo's right eye was twitching soon grabbing Judas by the neck.

 **"This some kind of joke right?"** Jo's grip on Judas's neck got tighter with each second.

Judas couldn't help but try to get lose from Jo's grip until he punched Jo away from him.

Jo staggered as his sunglasses flew away.

 **"Oh no, it's on!"** Jo and Judas started fighting.

Jo easily overpowered Judas until Richardson and his girlfriend stopped the two.

Richardson was having trouble holding back Jo.

 **"Tell me this is some kinda sick joke!!!"** Jo really didn't wanna believe it.

Judas yelled back saying it's not true until Richardson and his girlfriend knocked out the two.

 **"Guys, we have to stay calm! Even if the leader of the team is dead we need to stay rational."** One of the women of the group, a rich-looking woman with gold and silver decorations to her already expensive-looking clothes walked to Richardson and his girlfriend.

 **"Yeah... Let the queen herself be the boss!"** Jo said grunting and struggling to get up.

When Jo finally got on his feet all he saw were surprised expressions.

Richardson looked at Jo surprised that he could still stand after a right hook to his head.

 **"You know what, maybe you and Judas did this on purpose! Maybe you two killed him?!"** Jo's right eye started twitching again as he got ready to punch someone.

 **"Jo! Stay calm, if Damon is dead we need someone who can lead the group, and for all I see-"** Jo shouted and punched Audriana in the face.

After that Richardson was quick on pinning Jo onto the ground.

 **"Get off me!!"** Jo shouted struggling all the while.

 **"I won't get off you if you keep acting like a child!"** Richardson exclaimed hitting Jo on the head.

Meanwhile, in the Ryuji Clan headquarters, all the Officers and their Captains were sent in for an immediate meeting.

The main hall was packed full of people, twenty Officers, and twenty-five Captains, the main hall was filled was talk, many of the Officers were panicking.

 **"Both Officers _AND_ Captains? Guess something must've happened that caused the Chairman to panic." **Giovanni said to his wife in a worried voice before Sloane bumped roughly into Giovanni and his wife.

 **"Sloane this isn't time to start fights, something bad must've happened if all of us are here right!"** Giovanni said in a bothered and annoyed voice to his fellow Officer but he didn't even turn to face Giovanni.

 **"Look at how we are five short and the meeting is gonna happen, I don't think that's a coincidence..."** Sloane said in an unusually calm voice before walking off.

Giovanni looked around and saw that Sloane was correct but Giovanni got very suspicious.

 **"What did you do?"** Sloane kept on walking.

After a few minutes, all the Officers were seated with their Captains next to them.

Giovanni was sitting next to the chair that was a smaller one right next to the Fifth Chairman, while Sloane sat opposite Giovanni, Sloane grinning a giant grin that even made Giovanni uncomfortable.

All the Fifth Chairman did was sigh and look down.

 **"Patriarch O'Sullivan, would you do the honors this pains me too much."** Sloane stood up, his grin disappearing.

 **"As you all can see, the youngest son of one of our Officers was seen killing and stealing from five of our Officers."** Sloane pulled down a small TV showing pictures of Damon, bloodied holding a knife in front of the five dead Officers.

There were also pictures of a truck full of money, while the next one was another dead body.

 **"The last picture is the subordinate who took the pictures and sent me them before he died."** Sarah and Giovanni looked horrified.

Giovanni looked pissed as he jumps out of his seat.

 **"Now you wait here! My son would never do something like this, i- we know him better than this!"** Giovanni got up close and personal with Sloane yelling and spitting in Sloane's face.

 **"I'm just stating facts, Giovanni."** Giovanni took a step back but his expression didn't change as he looked around, he could see that all the forty-two other members were judging him.

The Fifth Chairman's face became disgusted before he finally stood up and stated his mind.

 **"Patriarch Accardi! The evidence is here, we lost five of our best Officers _AND_ we lost the three billion dollars, you should be happy Second Officer Bushida vouched for you so you could stay with us!" **Giovanni looked back at Sam.

Sam looked down when her eyes met that of Giovanni's.

 **"Sam...?"** Giovanni looked clueless when he faced Sloane again.

 **"Fifth-"** Before Giovanni could talk the Fifth Chairman shut Giovanni up.

 **"I do not wanna hear any argument from you anymore! This is done and from what we know your 'son' is dead, we found his body nearly burned to a crisp. "** One last thing Giovanni did was grab Sloane by the neck nearly crushing his windpipe.

 **"I know you have something to do with this!"** Giovanni yelled pushing Sloane back into the wall.

When Sloane hit the wall part of it shattered.

 **"Sarah..."** Sarah nodded and left with him.

A few hours ago when Giovanni, Sarah, and their children were meeting.

 **"So, What's happening?"** Damon said sitting down with a bright smile.

 **"Well it's about something we wanted to discuss and it has something to do with Reina."** Damon got immediately worried.

 **"Is she alright?"** Damon quickly got worried about the love of his life.

 **"No no no, she wanted you to cum in a small cup."** Sarah reassured Damon but he raised his finger but immediately lowered it.

 **"She is worried something might happen when we purpose our idea, and you know her she wants to be prepared."** Sarah said grabbing a small plastic cup, when Dia saw the cup he almost fell on his eyes laughing.

After a few minutes, Damon came but with red cheeks handing his mother.

 **"GOD DAMN IT!!"** Dio yelled crying while laughing.

 **"That"s enough Dio, Be more mature!"** Eliza yelled kicking her now downed brother.

 **"Fine fine! So what's this thing you'll want to say to our baby bro over there?"** Dio said sitting down and putting his feet on the table.

 **"Well I and your father have been thinking and we were thinking of getting a new branch to our Family."** Dio nearly fell from his seat out of trying to readjust his position when he heard it.

 **"Oh my God! That's such amazing news!"** Eliza said happily hugging Damon.

Damon was very confused about what's happening.

 **"W-What's going on?"** Dio finally stood up and explained it to Damon.

 **"The leader of that branch will be you ya numbskull."** Finally, Damon understood.

 **"Really?!"** Giovanni and Sarah nodded happily.

Present-day at the Accardi family home, Giovanni was breaking everything that wasn't alive while Sarah, Bachus, and Eliza were crying their eyes out.

 **"Arthur! Fucking prepare a funeral this week!"** Giovanni yelled out still breaking things with his metal baseball bat.

 **"Sir, I know this is hard on you but you can't just break your own things."** Arthur said without emotion.

 **"I'll fucking buy new ones! Get ready for the funeral!"** Giovanny kept yelling.

A few days later, everyone was at the funeral, Damon's group: Judas, Jo, Richardson, Jess, Jack, Audriana, Sam, and Damon's family: Giovanni, Sarah, Eliza, Arthur, Dio, and Bachus.

It was a dark day, it was raining heavly while thunder was roaring outside.

The priest speaking was the only one holding an umbrella.

 **"God rest ye merry gentlemen, we hope God will be merciful on you, Damon."** Everyone stayed quiet until the end of the funeral, then everyone left.

Damon's family left together while his seven closest friends took different paths away from the funeral as the thunder kept on roaring.

 **"I'll find out what's going on, even if it takes my entire life!"** Giovanni yelled tears running down his face.

To be continued.


	8. A New Saga Begins

A week after Damon's death.

At night in the well-lit bar, everyone was sitting quietly, the tension was big as Judas just looked down at his burned hands after hanging his suit jacket, the only sound that could be heard was Jack's glass moving around while he pours drink after drink.

The burned skin went from Judas's fingertips to the tips of his elbows, even the air made the sensation of that day feel like only seconds ago, his skin was gone and most likely would never heal back.

The week before, a few minutes ago after Damon and Judas's fight.

 **"Shit!"** Judas was freaking out looking upon his unconscious best friend, his hands were burning from the red-hot plate he used on Damon's face.

 **"No! Please God no!"** Judas yelled tears sprinting down his face as he started hyperventilating.

Judas couldn't think he just started moving like he was possed, before he knew it his sleeves were on fire touching the hot molten metal.

Judas yelled out in pain as he tried to put out the burning sleeves, as it reaches elbows, but all of a sudden someone ripped off Judas's sleeves.

 **"You should be more careful."** The man behind Judas said in a deep Russian accent.

Judas turned around to see a big, brown-haired man with hazel eyes piercing his soul.

 **"A-Aleksei... What are you doing here? I thought Patriarch Sloane would come."** After Judas was done speaking all Aleksei did was look at the unconscious Damon, the right side of the unconscious man's face was heavily burned while Damon's right hand was on fire.

Aleksei walked slowly to Damon and put out the flame.

 **"He's a heavy sleeper I should give him that."** Aleksei said with a slight grin on his face as he faced Judas.

Judas was shaking, not only did he kill several people but he also nearly killed the man he would give his own life for.

**"Do not panic Judas, you'll get used to this that is part of being yakuza, my friend."**

In the present-day, while Judas was spacing Jo, Jack and Richardson were fighting.

 **"I swear to God can you stop with the obnoxious drinking?!"** Jo yelled at the top of his lungs while Richardson held back Jo.

Jack just looked tipsy at Jo while chugging his drink his face was really disinterested as Jo tried reaching for Jack.

 **"If I wanna be like Bachus I need to work up my immunity to become a legendary drunk."** Jack tried saying jumbling over his own words as he just kept chugging down and filling his drink.

Everyone just kept looking until Judas saw someone: a man with a fully intact face wearing black pants, shoes, and a black short-sleeved vest with a white suit jacket above that who is sporting black hair with blue eyes.

 **"Guys, Guys, I know we're stressed and under a lot of pressure but we shouldn't turn on each other, we should stand strong together and lift each other up!"** The man said while Judas's jaw just dropped with wide eyes open.

Jo calmed down and with the result of Jo calming down, Richardson let go of Jo.

 **"You're right, Damon I shouldn't have been so... easily angry.'** Jo couldn't find the words to apologize but he tried his best.

 **"It's fiiinneee dude, we all have those moments, come to me have a drink."** Jo sat next to Jack as Jack poured his friend a drink.

Judas couldn't believe it, was he hallucinating?

Judas shook his head, but when he opened his eyes Damon wasn't there he just dreamed it, but it gave him some inspiration.

 **"Guys, Guys, I know we're stressed and under a lot of pressure but we shouldn't turn on each other, we should stand strong together and lift each other up"** Judas stood up telling Jo and Jack but Jo just looked insulted.

Jo got loose from Richardson's grip and walked to Judas looking pissed off.

 **"What'd you think you're doing?"** Jo said in a calm but very clearly intimidating and angry voice as he clenched his fists.

 **"I-"** Before Judas could even start his sentence Jo cut him off angrily.

 **"How _dare_ you talk like him?! If you think you can replace Damon well I got news for you! You ain't him and never will be!" **Judas looked sad and defeated when Jo told him that.

But Jo didn't stop there, he started bad-mouthing everyone in the group calling, Jack a piece of human trash for always drinking and having sex every day while he's the most needed.

He called Richardson a whore fucker as well as calling Audriana a greedy little bitch who only thinks of herself, and then he faced Sam, he called her a worthless piece of shit who never should've met Damon and his group while she was unworthy and just plain useless.

 **"But I am not done yet Judas!"** Jo turned to face Judas again with his beyond angry expression.

 **"I see those burn marks on your arms! I knew about them the day you told us Damon was dead, and I am sure as all hell you had something to do with his death!"** When Jo finished yelling Judas recoiled in shock stepping a few steps away from Jo.

The room became quiet all that was heard were footsteps coming from the hall until someone jumped out of the door excitedly with a bright smile.

 **"Heyo! I'm finally done with my studies! What have I missed?"** Reina said happily looking around.

Her happy and bright smile slowly faded when she saw everyone's expression she got very worried and confronted Judas.

 **"Judas? What's going on? Where's Damon?"** Reina asked her best friend softly being worried something might have happened.

Judas didn't answer, Jo as well as the rest just looked away.

 **"G-Guys?"** Reina sounded worried looking around in a panic.

 **"What happened? Where's Damon?!"** Reine put her hands on Judas's shoulders looking into his eyes tears nearly coming down hers.

Judas opened his mouth and what she heard, she couldn't believe what came out of Judas's mouth.

 **"Please tell me you're joking!"** The face Judas was making made Reina's heart sink.

Reina looked horrified as she shook Judas yelling that he's lying while she was sobbing.

 **"I said... HE'S DEAD!"** Judas swung his right hand backhanding Reina making her fall on the ground.

Reina looked horrified at the sight of a pissed Judas.

Judas quickly saw what he has done and tried to get closer to her but Jo pushed him aside and helped Reina up.

 **"C'mon Reina let's have a walk."** Reina nodded walking with Jo her hand still being on her cheek.

As the door closed Judas looked around and the looks everyone gave him were judging looks.

Jo and Reina were walking to a park soon sitting down at a nearby bench.

 **"Is he really...?"** Jo nodded looking down not wearing his sunglasses.

Jo looked at the full moon while Reina started crying.

 **"I wonder how he feels now, seeing us from up there mourning his death."** After Jo was done talking he gave Reina a hug to comfort her.

Reina was ugly sobbing on Jo's chest saying she loved him with all her heart.

 **"We all loved him, some more than others"** Jo started to tear up as well, Damon had a special heart in both their hearts.

Jo couldn't accept that he is just dead he needed to find proof that he's either alive or someone killed him.

That night both their hearts started hardening.

 **"He promised me something, I'm not sure what to do now without him."** Jo said with pain in his face.

 **"What did he promise?"** Reina said loosening the hug.

 **"He promised me he will help me not turn out like that asshole of an abusive father of mine, he promised I won't follow in his footsteps and now, I'm afraid."** Reina put her hand on Jo's shoulder and what she said made Jo happy.

 **"I'll be there then, I'll help you not turn out as that"** Reina said with a very bright smile on her face.

Jonathan Renée, son of the legendary assassin Gilbert Renée as well as the future heir Renée Clan was happy and proud to have such a good friend.

 **"It's getting very late should I escort you back home?"** Jo offered but Reina refused she lives nearby so she could go alone.

 **"Stay safe ok Jo?"** Jo smiled and nodded.

Ten minutes later Reina arrived home when her father ran up to her.

 **"Reina! I had to tell you something."** The Fifth Chairman looked worried but he told her Damon was dead for a week.

 **"I know..."** The Fifth Chairman was surprised at what she said.

 **"H-How?"** Reina told her father Judas told her.

 **"And how long were you going to hide this?"** The Fifth Chairman tried explaining himself but Reina didn't let him.

 **"It's like grandma all over again! You took two months to tell me she died!"** Reina yelled furiously at her father.

 **"The Fourth Chairman-"** Reina immediately cut off her father after he said that.

 **"Fourth Chairman?! She adopted you! Bent over backwards for you to join this stupid organisation, and now it took the two most important people in my life, and then you all you can call her is Fourth Chairman?"** Reina said crying again and running to her room.

 **"Reina!"** The Fifth Chairman yelled in hopes she would return but she didn't.

Meanwhile, outside Haruka's bar, Judas was calling Sloane asking for a favour.

 **"Sir, what is the heaviest metal you got?"** Judas said in a quiet voice so the rest wouldn't hear him.

 **"Well, I got a large supply of tungsten, why?"** Judas explained that he wanted to get stronger while scratching his new wounds.

 **"So training weights, hmm."** Sloane started thinking for a few seconds and agreed.

 **"I'll give you multiple weights, ranging from ten kilos to a hundred and fifty kilos."** Sloane said with a big smile on his face.

Judas thanked Sloane and hung up.

A few days later in an unknown prison, a man with half a burned face and a burned right hand was getting beat up by a warden using a police baton.

 **"That's enough."** Sloane said smiling evilly dragging some kind of heavy chains and armour with him.

 **"You..."** The burned man said spitting in his Sloane's face.

Sloane snapped his fanger and the warden picked the burned man as Sloane put on the metal objects on the man's body.

 **"I've seen your family mourn you; your father, mother and, siblings, their spirit was broken and soon the Accardi Family will be gone and I'll absorb it."** Sloane said provoking Damon when Damon finally got lose from the warden he immediately fell down not being able to get up.

Sloane just kept laughing.

 **"You bastard!"** Damon yelled trying to get up but to no avail.

Sloane explained to Damon that he was wearing two hundred and fifty kilos of tungsten armour the idea courtesy to his best friend Judas.

 **"You'll love wearing it, I promise."** Sloane picked up Damon with some trouble but got him on his feet and brought him to a cafeteria, Damon struggling all the while.

 **"If you try and escape I'll kill your entire family."** Sloane said grinning before leaving, Damon couldn't do anything since he became tired from struggling in the armour.

Damon looked around the cafeteria seeing both men and woman as well as some weird looking people.

To be continued.


	9. mutatis mutandis

In a dark room, four men were having a discussion, first, the man with the Italian accent spoke.

Even sitting the Italian man towered over nearly all three of them, with the youngest being the closest to him at nearly the same height, build, and face, but instead of black-hair with some white and diamond-like blue eyes with some of its shine fading while the youngest had gold blond hair and emerald shiny like green eyes.

The Italian man was dressed in a black with a white suit without the tie on while having a black metal baseball bat resting on his chair.

**"And that's my plan..."** The Italian man said after explaining his plan, by the way, his voice sounded like he didn't want anything to wrong.

Second, a middle-aged white-haired man with near chin-length hair, stubble and sporting a gray bowler hat with a black band, a gray knee-length overcoat with brown elbow patches, a beige scarf, an off-white shirt, a burgundy necktie, a dark brown pinstripe vest, matching dark brown pinstripe pants, and black dress shoes started talking with a semi-drunk voice putting his bottle on the table.

**"What's about them? They won't be happy with this and they'll try to stop us."** The white-haired man says before taking another swig of his bottle.

**"My wife and daughter should not know about this, why do you think I called you three?"** The Italian man said with an impatient tone, he really didn't want any disturbances during his plan.

Soon a man having black circles around his eyes and has a slicked-back hairdo with a curl at the front and sports a handlebar mustache along with a well-kept, medium-sized beard wearing a dark suit with a dark overcoat having his gold decorated dragon head cane in his hands started talking with immense distaste in his voice.

**"I believe we should tell the Captain and Master Eliza, Giovanni, look at your hair for example you're looking like your grandfather, please old friend trust me my family has served yours for generations."** Arthur pleaded to Giovanni but the blond-haired man held on his coat with a strip of black fur all around the collar and down the front.

He was covering the under half of his face but after Arthur stopped talking he jumps off of his chair and starts spitting out his anger.

**"Tell them?! And what? 'move on' like they wanna? This is a huge offense to not only the Accardi Family but to us as well!!"** The blond-haired man kept on yelling.

Giovanni understood his middle child's anger but what Arthur said was a fact, but luckily Arthur got an idea of how to make it a win-win scenario.

**"What if when we find proof of Sloane's involvement in this we strike? That'll make it easier on us."** Bachus just kept on drinking his alcohol but threw a thumbs up in agreement.

Giovanni also agreed but Dio still had trouble staying calm.

**"You think I give a single fuck about proof? I'm SURE that Irish potato eating fuck has something to do with Damon's death."** Dio poured his heart out to the three older men but only two would listen.

All of a sudden the room got dark and the only two people visible were Arthur and Dio, Dio could see his own breath as his body became colder with each passing second.

Arthur just looked at Dio and Dio felt an immense sense of fear as well as seeing a silver flame-like aura on Arthur.

**"Dio... Please listen, we have to find proof, if the word comes out you start rampaging the streets we could lose more of the credibility we already got, understood?"** When Arthur said his last word he looked Dio in the eyes Dio backed up falling into his chair.

When Dio fell into his chair the darkness faded and he could see everything and everyone, as well as the cold feeling, disappearing.

**"F-f-f-fine! But I won't stand if we let Sloane go!"** Dio stood up and left the room hiding the under half of his face with his coat.

Giovanni looked at Arthur asked if it was really necessary and Arthur replied with a yes because if he wouldn't have used it Dio wouldn't have listened.

**"Don't get anymore stress bro, you know Sarah worries, and Eliza worries about you and they've been extremely worried about parts of your hair turning white."** Giovanni agrees but he couldn't let go of it this soon.

Meanwhile, in the O'Sullivan Family Office, Sloane and Judas were talking to one another about some of the problems they've been getting because of the Accardi Family but nearing the end of their discussion Sloane gave something to Judas.

Judas' eyes opened wide and nearly filled with tears as he saw a small black box.

**"Found this on Damon while searching and stripping him, might be of use to you."** Judas hesitantly grabbed the box and what he saw.

Judas immediately ran away out of the Family office leaving Sloane guessing at why he ran away.

As Judas ran and slowly started walking through the ice-cold city after about thirty minutes he finally walked into Haruka's bar.

**"Ah! Judas you startled me."** Judas had a dead expression at Haruka's words and went and sit down on one of the empty barstools in front of her.

All Judas did was look at the counter, emotionless and dead, Haruka got slightly frightened of how Judas was acting but before she could've said anything he smashed a small black box on the counter the box had a heart on top of it saying 'D + R'

**"T-that is!"** Judas opened the box revealing a ring, when his hands left the box he just clenched his burned fists as much as it hurt him he had to endure, he had to remind himself of that day even if it will take fifteen years.

But he knew that things changed that should be changed, for him, for his name and his future even if it meant destroying whatever it takes.

**"You can keep it, do with it what you want."** Judas stood from his seat rolling up his sleeves revealing the burn marks that from his fingertips to his elbows.

**"Use it, sell it, give it to Reina, I frankly don't care about this, her or any of you guys anymore, you won't be seeing me anymore."** After that judas walked to the door but is stopped by Haruka's yell.

Judas turned his head slightly giving a small smile filled with content and evil as his red glowing ruby-like eyes shimmered in the light of the bar.

And then he left the feeling of the cold air in the middle of June the small cold city that was ripe for the taking and ready to expand and be under Ryuji Clan control.

Judas scratched his back and went home seeing his little sister sleeping on the couch in front of the TV, he passed her and went to take a shower opening his shirt and taking it off it revealed a Knight Templar, a Crusador tattooed on his back wearing a set of heavy medieval armor with shield on his left arm depicting a panther on the shield as well as a cross-like great sword on his right hand and a white cape on it's back with a red cross.

**"This is what had to happen, for me and my sister."** Judas smirked as the warm water hurt his burn marks but for some reason he felt felt tears coming out of his.

To be continued


End file.
